1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring lock connector in which a spring locks male and female connectors in a properly connected state.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,454 discloses a spring lock type connector assembly. The connector assembly has a male connector with a receptacle, a female connector with a terminal accommodating portion to be fit into the receptacle, and a spring for locking the male and female connectors in a properly connected state. The female connector further includes an outer tube surrounding an outer peripheral side of the terminal accommodating portion. The spring is substantially U-shaped and is fit on the outer peripheral surface of the outer tube. An engaging portion of the spring penetrates through the outer tube and enters the terminal accommodating portion. On the other hand, an engaging projection is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the receptacle of the male connector and is engageable with the engaging portion. The male and female connectors are locked in the properly connected state by the engagement of the engaging portion and the engaging projection.
However, the above-described receptacle has a cylindrical shape and it is hard to know whether the receptacle is in a proper fitting posture. Thus, it is necessary to provide an error fitting preventing structure. A rib on the outer peripheral surface of the receptacle could prevent error fitting. However, a large rib would be needed to prevent error fitting and would impede efforts to miniaturize the connector.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object is to enable the miniaturization of a connector while preventing error fitting.